


Cold Water

by matsumawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad end, Fluff, M/M, but ANGST, i love them, pls why wrote I this, they are cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsumawa/pseuds/matsumawa
Summary: Il était six heures du matin, mais il admirait le reflet du ciel sur la surface de la mer. Et il maudissait l'océan.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un one shot que j'ai écrit il y a un moment bruh. Pour tous les lecteurs anglais, s'il y en a, est-ce que vous lisez en français ? Ou est-ce traduit en anglais ? Ou il y a juste des gens qui écrivent des commentaires en anglais ? Bruh je suis perdue-

Il serrait la main de Kuroo dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même unité. La chaleur de la paume du brun réchauffant l'épiderme de sa paume, Daishou soupira d'aise, le regard dirigé vers l'étendue de bleu. Tous les deux, ils marchaient tranquillement sur la plage, leurs pieds s'enfonçant agréablement dans le sable encore frais, le jour venait de se lever. Le vert frissonna quand un brise vint courir sur ses jambes, ne portant qu'un short et un t-shirt.

-T'as froid ? ricana la voix espiègle du brun.

-Jamais, rétorqua le vert.

Il préférait mille fois mourir que d'avouer à cette tête de coq qu'il avait froid. Surtout que c'était lui qui lui avait proposé cette petite promenade au bord de l'eau.

-Tu as froid, répéta Tetsurou, en le sentant frémir, à peine après quelques secondes.

Le brun se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Daishou, son épaule touchait presque celle du plus petit. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur la main du brun.

Puis il bailla, fatigué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait ainsi la main de Kuroo, celui qu'il disait détester, il était habité d'un étrange sentiment. Un bien être sans pareil se diffusait depuis sa main dans le reste de son corps, lui réchauffant le coeur. Mais il y avait comme une pointe d'amertume qui lui noua la gorge. Il ne voulait juste pas lui lâcher la main, il aimait cette chaleur inhabituelle.

L'envie de sortir voir la mer l'avait pris d'un coup, sans prévenir, mais il supportait mal le froid, surtout le matin.

-Peut-être un peu, avoua le vert, les yeux semi clos.

Il était vraiment fatigué, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le clapotis des vagues contre le sable frais le gardait éveillé, mais il était trop dans la brume pour comprendre que son coeur battait anormalement vite. Il serra la main de Kuroo dans la sienne, quémandant plus de chaleur.

-Je connais un bon moyen de nous réchauffer, annonça le brun en lâchant la main du vert.

Il enleva son t-shirt et sauta à l'eau, sous le regard éberlué de Daishou. Quand il remonta à la surface, ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son crâne et le rendait encore plus séduisant, avec les gouttelettes d'eau qui parcouraient son cou, ses clavicules, ses épaules et son torse. Il laissa un rire lui échapper alors qu'il grelottait déjà.

-Mais t'es fou ! hurla Suguru, réveillé pour de bon.

En réponse, Kuroo s'avança vers lui, le regard déterminé et le sourire malicieux. Comprenant directement, Daishou se recula, les deux mains devant lui, comme si elles pouvaient le protéger. Mais le brun n'en avait que faire, et arrivé face à lui, il n'eut aucun mal à soulever le vert pour le positionner en sac à patate sur son épaule, le plus âgé commençant déjà à se débattre en criant à la mort.

Et enfin, Tetsurou lança carrément son ennemi dans l'eau froide, comme s'il pesait aussi lourd qu'un plume.

Tout devint soudain plus froid, glacial. Les yeux rudement fermés, il sentait ses muscles se tendre, son corps se raidir, sa peau devenir glacée. Son dos touchait la vase et les petites pierres à travers son t-shirt, ses cheveux semblaient danser sous les courants. L'eau le gelait et en même temps, elle lui brûlait la peau. Sa poitrine se comprima, et il sortit brusquement la tête hors de la surface, toussotant, pour hurler sur le brun.

-Nan mais ça va pas ?!

À deux mètres de lui, Kuroo se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, d'un rire puissant et étrange dont lui seul avait le secret. Il riait littéralement aux éclats, le pointant de l'index, le corps cependant grelottant, à l'instar du sien.

Vexé, il se retint de gonfler les joues, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde ressembler à un hamster. Il tourna les talons, en direction de la plage, tout en se frottant énergiquement les bras. Une goutte d'eau roula le long de son échine, lui arrachant un grand frisson. Il allait sûrement attraper froid.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas, que Tetsurou avait déjà chopé son bras pour le tirer contre lui, ses grandes mains emprisonnant ses poignets. Les joues de Daishou prirent au moins huit teintes de rouge, et il papillonna des cils, ceux-ci étaient alourdis par l'eau.

–Pas si vite, murmura Kuroo.

Le coeur battant et la gorge sèche – ironique puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans de l'eau –, Suguru tenta de se décoller de son ennemi. Il n'avait pas prévu de se prendre une cuisante défaite, mais sa force était moindre comparée à celle du brun.

Doucement, Tetsurou posa ses mains sur les joues du plus âgé, de sorte à le rapprocher de lui. Inévitablement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, dictées par la volonté de Kuroo. Le cerveau complètement retourné, Daishou se lova contre le torse de son homologue, glissant sa langue contre la bouche de l'autre garçon, les poignets toujours prisonniers de la poigne du brun.

L'eau gouttant sur leur corps fin et élancé les faisaient briller au Soleil tout juste levé, mettant en valeur leur baisé passionné.

~~~

Comme pris d'un électrochoc, ses paupières lourdes s'entrouvrirent sur la vue de la mer. C'était comme s'il sortait d'un long rêve, alors qu'il ne s'était assoupi qu'une minute.

Cela faisait maintenant un an, et il ne dormait presque plus.

Il était six heures du matin, mais il admirait le reflet du ciel sur la surface de la mer. Et il maudissait l'océan gelé qui lui avait volé son mari.


End file.
